Strangers in New York
by MafiaGirl14
Summary: Maria and Selene DiMartino learn things about their family after an incident involving the shooting of their father, plus they meet two men who they are wary of, yet curious about: Luck Gandor and Firo Prochainezo.


**Author's Note: **Hello, readers! So I have been super busy with school as usual and I know that some of you are anxiously awaiting an update for my story, No Matter What. I will be continuing it soon, but at the current moment I am obsessed with this anime known as Baccano! which nobody seems to know of. I've had this idea stuck in my head for quite a bit and I've finally decided to write it.

I hope you like it! If you have not seen Baccano!, then you really should. There are thirteen episodes, plus three OVA'S and the OVA's are like actual episodes, just a bit longer.

For those of you who know what Baccano! is, then let me just say that I am more than likely not going to skip and forth between years because I think I would get myself confused, plus it's just a lot of work and I do not think I necessarily need to.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Baccano! or any of its characters.

I do, however, own the DiMartino family. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Sunday Shooting and Monday Madness

* * *

It was a beautiful spring Sunday morning in New York; however, every business was shut down on this lovely morning. This was simply because everyone attended church on Sunday's. It didn't matter if you were homeless or if you were a politician. You went to church or else you would be the subject of gossip rolling through town.

The DiMartino family was no different when it came to attending mass every Sunday at nine in the morning. Antonio DiMartino was the proud father of four biological children and he had also started looking after his niece recently as well. Antonio was around fifty years old. He was about five foot five inches which was average for a man during that time. He had a bit of a belly on him, but that more than likely came from all the pasta he had consumed throughout the years. His face had laugh lines and some wrinkles, but he didn't look extremely old. Antonio had black hair as well, that had some gray and white speckling through it.

His wife had passed away about four years after she had birthed their last two children who were identical twins. Sofia DiMartino had been her name and according to Antonio there wasn't a more beautiful woman out there than she. She had come to New York straight from Venice, Italy when she was a teenager so she always retained a rather thick accent; however, she wasn't full Italian for she also had some Greek heritage as well. That was part of what had drawn Antonio to her. He had met her in a club where she had been singing. This of course all had taken place before alcohol had become illegal. They married after a year of dating and had their first son, Ricardo, several months later. After Ricardo or Richie for short, was six years old, Sofia was pregnant once more. She gave birth to their second son, Sonny. Another two years went by before Sofia became pregnant again. This time she ended up giving birth to twin girls: Selene and Maria. When they were four years old Sofia had contracted scarlet fever and passed away.

Richie DiMartino walked alongside his father and other brother as they left church. His sisters and cousin were walking behind them as the three men quietly conversed. Richie had inherited his father's dark hair as well as many of his facial features. The only difference was that he had acquired his mother's blue eyes.

In Italy, some people have the stereotypical features of dark hair and dark eyes, but in some parts there are people with blonde hair and blue eyes. It just depends on the part of Italy in which one lives. Sofia's mother had been the one with blue eyes and blonde hair while Sofia's father had had dark hair and dark eyes. Sonny was in his early twenties and had sandy colored hair along with brown eyes.

"Boys, not so loud. Your sisters may here." Antonio said as he looked back at Selene, Maria and his ten year old niece, Juliet.

"Sorry, dad. I just can't believe that those no good Runorata's are sticking their noses on DiMartino, Gandor and Martillo turf. Someone is going to have to set them straight." Sonny said.

Richie nodded. "Sonny's right, you realize. They are asking for it. Then that punk Dallas Genoard is a big problem too. He needs to be disposed of. He's just another troublemaker who thinks he can get into the Gandor family. As if Luck, Keith or Berga would ever allow that. He is more trouble than he is worth."

Unbeknownst to Selene and Maria DiMartino was the fact that their family was indeed a Mafia Family. Antonio had done everything in his power to keep this a secret from his daughters in order to protect them from any harm. Though the family lived in Little Italy where many other mob families lived, Antonio had pretty much kept the girls out of the public eye. Most people weren't aware of the fact that he had twin daughters and he had every intention of keeping it that way. This was part of the reason they went out of their way to go to Church. The Catholic Church that they attended was where nobody would recognize Antonio DiMartino and his sons as mobsters.

Selene and Maria glanced at one another as they continued on walking. "What do you think they are talking about? It sounds pretty serious." Maria said frowning a bit.

"I don't know. It's not like Richie to get upset so easily. Do you think it has anything to do with the restaurant?" Selene replied frowning as well. The DiMartino's owned an Italian restaurant as well as a bakery. Maria and Selene usually helped out by working in the bakery, not that they minded. The restaurant was right next door to it.

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter any ways because even if we asked it's not like they would tell us anything." Maria sighed. She and Selene both looked towards their brother and their father, smiling to themselves.

This perfect Sunday morning was coming to an end, though, for the sound of gunshots rang through the peaceful streets. The target of these bullets was directed at Antonio DiMartino, and they had made a hit. Antonio grimaced in pain as he fell to his knees, holding his side where he had been shot.

"Daddy!" Maria and Selene called out and started to rush forward with Juliet in tow.

Richie looked at his sisters. "Maria, Selene, take Juliet and run. Now." He said sternly.

"But Richie, Dad is…"Selene started but she was quickly cut off by Sonny.

"If you don't go, you may be shot as well. Go home. Now. Understand?" Sonny said as he pushed the three in the opposite direction.

They realized they had no choice but to obey their older brother's wishes because it was truly about their safety and Juliet's. Maria and Selene each grabbed one of Juliet's hands before making a run for it.

The sound of more gunshots could be heard in the distance and it was torture for the three girls not knowing if Richie, Sonny or Antonio had been hurt or worse, killed. "Will Uncle Tony be okay, do ya think?" Juliet asked softly.

"I wish I knew…" Selene murmured as they reached their home. The DiMartino's owned two floors of an apartment building. Below it was the bakery and next to it was the restaurant. They used both floors as living spaces since the family was so big. Selene unlocked the door and let them in.

"What do we do now?" Maria asked as she ran a hand through her thick black curls.

"We'll have to wait for Sonny and Richie to come home. They'll get daddy to the hospital with any luck."

"What if they don't come back, Selene?" Juliet looked up at them with her dark brown eyes, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"Don't talk like that, Jul. It's not going to help matters if we think of the worst thing that could possibly happen." Selene said, patting her head.

* * *

Hours later, Richie and Sonny finally returned home. They both looked terrible but at the very least they were alive. Richie had a black eye and a few scrapes on his arms while Sonny had a fat lip and a few cuts on his cheeks.

"Richie! Sonny!" Maria and Selene exclaimed when they finally came home. The hugged their brothers tightly, feeling so relieved after waiting for hours for them.

"Where's dad?" they both asked at once as they hurriedly got ice packs for their older brothers.

"He's in the hospital. The doc says he'll be just fine. He just has to stay there for a few days is all." Sonny told them.

"I don't understand. Why would someone shoot dad?" Maria asked.

Richie and Sonny exchanged a small glance at one another. "Don't worry about it, Maria. I think it was just a freak thing. You know, it was probably someone from a gang looking to cause some trouble or somethin'." Sonny told her.

"So you guys don't know who did this?" Selene asked.

"Nah. But if we find out those bastards are gonna pay." Richie said. "Hey, look, you gals wanna go and see dad? Where's Juliet?"

"Yes! I want to go see him. She's asleep, though…I don't think it'd be fair to wake her up." Selene told her brother.

"Then, I'll stay home with the kid. Hey, Rich, you go on and take Maria and Selene down to da hospital. I got things under control here." Sonny said as he plopped down on a chair, loosening his tie and pressing the ice pack against his bloody lip.

"Alright. C'mon. Let's get going." Richie said as he turned back towards the door to leave once more. Selene and Maria quickly followed behind him. The trio remained quiet the entire trip to the hospital. It was a bit heartbreaking to see their father laid up in a hospital bed with bandages and the like on him.

"Ah, there are my favorite gals." Antonio smiled at his daughters. "Now, don't look at me like that. I'll be fine."

"But daddy! You were shot at today! And you got hit. How can you possibly be so calm about all of this?" Selene demanded.

"Selene, Maria, listen to me. This is no big deal. I'm still alive, aren't I? I am just glad to see that you two are doing alright."

Each of the girls hugged their father tightly, trying to put on a happy face in front of him though they were truly worried that whoever had shot him would do it again.

"Now, while I am holed up in this joint, I was hopin' that you two would run the bakery until I am back home."

"Of course we will. What about the restaurant?" Maria asked.

"Sonny and Richie will run it. Now there is one more thing, I must ask of you two. These damned drugs they are giving me are making me tired. If anyone comes around askin' where I am, don't tell 'em that I am here, alright?" Antonio said.

"How come?" Selene asked.

"It's easier not havin' anyone know I am around here. Richie will know who to tell about if it comes down to that."

"Okay," Selene and Maria nodded their heads. "Anything else?"

"Just take care of Juliet for me. Sonny and Richie will look after you two and make sure you both don't get into trouble." He chuckled.

"You girls about ready?" Richie asked.

They both nodded as they hugged and kissed their father once more. "Get well soon, dad. We'll come and visit soon." Maria smiled.

Antonio nodded as his eyelids grew heavy and he started to drift off to sleep. Maria, Selene and Richie all left the hospital and returned home.

* * *

The following day, Maria and Selene were up early and down in the bakery as they started getting ready for another business day. Juliet was still sleeping upstairs as were Richie and Sonny. The restaurant didn't open until dinnertime anyways, so they didn't need to be up especially after yesterday's ordeal.

"Do you think daddy was telling the truth about why he didn't want anyone to come and visit him in the hospital?" Maria asked as she began putting cannoli filling inside of the cannoli shells.

"Why would he lie about something like that, Maria?" Selene looked at her as she began to make dough for bread.

"I don't know. It just doesn't seem like him, ya know? I mean, he usually doesn't care if people know about things like that…"

"Maybe he just wants to rest and have some privacy."

"I guess that could be it." Maria said as she became quiet.

Two hours later and the bakery known as Sofia's Sweets was finally open and ready to go. There was a steady flow of business for a little while, and then it started to die down as the day dragged on. When Juliet had awoken she had come downstairs to help out with what she could.

"It'd be great if there was more business at lunchtime." Selene said as she twirled a lock of curly hair around her finger.

"No kidding." Maria sighed leaning against the counter and peering out the window to see if there was anyone heading towards the shop.

"Can I put on the radio?" Juliet asked.

"Go ahead." Selene shrugged as she watched Juliet run over to the radio and began tuning it so that they could get a station on the radio that wasn't full of static. Soon a jazz song could be heard playing on the radio which had the three girls humming along to it.

Another half hour passed by and the girls had occupied themselves by talking and singing along with the radio as they lazed about in the back.

The bell chimed out in the front of the bakery which signaled the entrance of a customer. Juliet perked up right away and rushed out to see who had arrived. The ten year old peered up at two men who looked to be about nineteen. Both were dressed in suits, but had black coats over top of them. One had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes and wore a green colored suit.

The other man had brown hair that was slicked back, though there was a strand that lay on his forehead. He also had liquid gold eyes that could intimidate just about anyone, including Juliet who was suddenly feeling nervous. What if they were the ones that had shot Uncle Tony? "Hello…" Juliet squeaked out. "May I help you?"

The two men exchanged glances with one another before the one with the slick backed hair spoke to her. "Is there anyone else working here, miss?"

Juliet nodded before running into the kitchen. "Maria! Selene! There are two men out there! They are scary!"

Maria looked over at her sister before pushing herself away from the kitchen counter. "I will go out there. I'm sure they are just here to get pastries or something. Don't worry, Juliet." She said patting her cousin on the head as she left the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, miss. I was hoping that you could give me some information." The man who had spoken to Juliet said to Maria.

Maria looked at the two, warily. Sure, they appeared to be the same age as she was, but after the events that had transpired regarding her father, she was a bit nervous. "I'm sorry. This is a bakery, not an information broker's."

He slightly smirked at that. "So, you don't know where Tony DiMartino is, then? I guess that would make sense considering you are just hired help. There is no need for him to give his whereabouts to his employees."

She glared at him slightly. "Excuse me. I am not hired help. For your information, I am Antonio DiMartino's daughter. And I do know where he is, but it is none of _your_ business. I don't know who you think you are coming in here and demanding information, but you gotta get outta here."

"Tony DiMartino doesn't have a daughter…" the one in the green suit said, glancing over at his companion though he couldn't really read his expression.

"Hey, Maria, is everything okay?" Selene asked.

"There is two of 'em? This is gettin' to be too much." The boy in the green haired suit said, still as confused as ever.

"Yes, Selene everything is fine. These two men were just leaving." She said turning away. _What could they possibly want to know about dad? I am such an idiot. I shouldn't have told them that I was his daughter since they didn't even know._

It was then that Sonny came inside of the bakery after cutting through the kitchen. He had gotten up rather late since he was still pretty sore after the fight from the other day. He grinned at the two. "Luck, Firo. What are you two doin' here?"

"Sonny, are the rumors about Tony true…?" Firo asked. "Did someone from the Runorata family really shoot 'im?"

"Wait a second, Sonny, I thought you and Richie said you didn't know who did it." Selene looked at her brother as did Maria. They both looked confused based upon the newcomer's information.

Sonny slipped from behind the counter. "Luck, Firo, let's get outta here. There's somethin' I gotta tell da two of ya and I'd prefer not to do it in front of my sister's."

Luck and Firo nodded as they headed out of the bakery with Sonny leaving the two girls quite baffled. "I don't understand. Why would they all lie to us if they knew who did it?"

"I don't know. But that boy…Firo, I think, he did say there were rumors going around about it. Maybe it isn't true…"Maria said as she glanced out the window. "How does Sonny know those two, but we don't? And they didn't even know that we were part of the DiMartino family. Someone is hiding something from us, Selene."

"I agree with you, though, I wish I knew what it was. It's not like we can ask dad, Richie or Sonny," Selene murmured glancing out the window as well.

"I know. They won't give us any answers. I never thought they would keep something like that from us, though, y'know?"

"Wait a minute. I just had a great idea. Maria, stay here and watch the shop. I know exactly how to get answers." Selene bolted from the shop, grabbing her coat that was hanging up in the back and quickly heading down the New York streets.

_Richie, Sonny and dad may want to keep Maria and me in the dark, but I know just where to go. The Daily Days. They give information out about everything from what I hear._ Selene thought to herself with a wide smile on her face.

Within fifteen minutes of quick walking, she opened the door to newspaper place. There were many people sitting at typewriters, though a young blonde haired man was at the front desk and greeted her with a smile. "Good afternoon, Miss. I'm Nicholas." He smiled at her, peering at her. "I don't think I've ever seen you around before."

Selene tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I was hoping that you could give me some information about two men. I only know their first names, Firo and Luck."

"You want to know about Firo Prochainezo and Luck Gandor, eh? It's gonna cost you a pretty penny, Miss. Eight hundred dollars for information on the both of them, plus you are going to have to offer up a piece of information yourself."

Her dark eyes widened at the price of getting information. The economy was in shambles in the U.S. and this guy had the nerve to ask for eight hundred dollars? Granted, New York wasn't suffering as much as some of the other states, but still. "I-I don't have that kind of money…" Selene said.

"You're going to have to take it or leave it. We're running a business here." Nicholas shrugged and started to turn away from her.

"What if I give you as much information you want in return for any information that you can give me on them?"

"I suppose that could work; however, you will be the one giving me the information before I give you any. Come this way." Nicholas gestured and led her into one of the rooms where most business was handled. They both took a seat on opposing couches and he looked at her before speaking. "Care to tell me who you are?"

"My name is Selene DiMartino. I imagine you were not aware that Antonio DiMartino has a daughter since most people don't know who I am. He has two daughters, actually. Myself and my twin sister, Maria."

"I had heard that Tony DiMartino had daughters, though we don't have any information about you gals. I must say that this could be very profitable. Now tell me, Miss. DiMartino, what has you so curious about Firo Prochainezo and Luck Gandor?"

"They came into the family bakery today and were asking about my father. My brother Sonny seems to know them, but…but I need to know. Are they the type who would go after my dad?"

Nicholas laughed lightly. "Do you mean as in kill him? Nah. Don't you know? The Gandor is a small Mafia family and Firo is going to become part of the Martillo family soon. Both families are friends with yours, despite the fact that you are unaware of this. Luck Gandor is the youngest son and Firo practically grew up with them."

"They are friends of ours? We're friends with the Mafia?" Selene repeated. _Well, then, why haven't we ever met them? _

"So, how is your father? Is he recovering from his wounds?" Nicholas asked. He decided to leave out the fact that the men in her family were part of the Mafia as well.

"How did you know about that?"

"As I said before, there are few things that we don't know around here. So, how is he?"

"He's doing okay. Do you know who shot him?" she asked suddenly.

Just then, there was a knock at the door and an African-American man stuck his head in. "Nicholas, sorry to bother you, but we have another important client here and you need to be present for it."

"Of course. I'll be there in a minute, Elean." Nicholas said and the man disappeared from the door. Nicholas stood up, then. "Thank you, Miss. DiMartino. If you happen to be looking for more information on Luck Gandor and Firo Prochainezo, then you might want to check out the Caraggioso, The Gandor's own it."

"Thank you," Selene said as she was led out of the room and towards the door. "I appreciate your help."

Nicholas shrugged it off before turning and heading off to whatever meeting he was meant to attend.

Selene left the Daily Days, her mind flooded with thoughts of things that she had been told. She walked back to the bakery at a rather slow pace so that she could let everything sink in and later be able to relay the information to her sister.

And when she did finally arrive back at the bakery, she did just that.

* * *

Bam!

End of the first chapter!

Really hope you liked it!

I will try and get another one out as soon as possible and hopefully update No Matter What soon.

I know the title kind of sucks, but I am not very good at them, so oh well.

Have a great rest of the day! I am now going to study for my algebra 2 midterm which I am hoping like anything that I do not fail.


End file.
